Necessity
by CryspyLettuce
Summary: Not really accurate when it comes to setting or some personalities, but I hope its worth the read.
1. Chapter 1

He took a fist full of snow from the earth and buried it into his face to awaken himself more. His face scrunching up with irritation, his eyes relaxed, palms red from cold, yet he was warm. His head ached, sleep had escaped him once again.

He rubbed his moist mouth and flipped his hood upon his messy hair. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and inhaled deeply that fresh cold winter air. His messy brown hair hung slightly in his eyes damp but not long enough to reach the bottom set of eyelashes.

The street was lit brightly by the sun reflecting off of the snow, buildings grey and motionless stared at each other. Trees slowly shed their pink flowers, like artists they brought life to the world in secrete ways. Like artists their masterpieces were either admired, ignored, or thought to be a nuisance.

The sky gray except for that patch of bright light grey where the sun struggled to get attention. Such days needed silence to be admired, and such days were necessary each year because it helps you realize that maybe the world isn't so bad after all.

Kiba walked along the wet street watching his feet thinking of seamlessly nothing, he strained his eyes and painful rubbed them with a cold hand. His house coming up close he sighed heavily not wanting expect anything from his house besides his warm bed.

The house was tinted yellow and the windows had frosted over. The light brown door slowly grew closer, he gripped the knob and twisted it open and pulled it open swiftly. The living room was slightly cluttered with couches covered in blankets and a fireplace smoked from what remained of the heat.

He looked to the kitchen and could see in the walk way a pink haired girl, arms crossed and hips ajar. Her expression showed un amusement, she brushed her nose with a delicate hand, looked down and walked towards him. "Kiba you better have a good excuse for making your mom worried enough to bring me out here on a cold day like this."

She wore a light green sweater lined with fur around the edges and gray sweatpants. Her hair was damp and in a ponytail. Kiba scratched the back of his head and looked away, "Well, not really a good reason, I just wanted to get out of the house for awhile."

"And you couldn't just call your mom?" He shrugged and bit his tongue. She pushed his face to the side to make him look her in the eyes. "Your eyes better be red because your tired and not because your high."

He chuckled a little, "Yeah I'm tired, so let me go to sleep?"

She rolled her eyes, "Can you stop doing this? I'm sick of your mom thinking I'm your keeper. Be responsible for once in your life?"

"I always thought you were my keeper too," he said it with a smart tone that she wasn't in the mood for and she groaned.

"Don't give me that attitude now, please, I'm gonna go home, if you want to talk call me later but it better be to apologize." She had been used to coming out to give some fabricated reason for Kiba not being home.

Their relationship was strong to the point their families had grown closely enough to where they celebrate holidays together. They had liked each other off and on since they were fourteen, when one liked the other, the other didn't feel the same way, they hadn't really liked each other at the same time.

Sakura treated him like a boyfriend sometimes when she'd hear about him hooking up with some girl, and he would do the same when he heard similar stories with her. She had gone as far as not talking to him for a few months because she had liked him a lot at the time when she heard about him making out with some girl at a party.

It was Kiba's turn to like her, and being as charming as he was he smiled and said, "So do I get a good bye kiss?"

She put her finger on her chin and looked up as if she were thinking and bluntly shook her head. He opened his arms for a hug and she willingly squeezed him, she whispered in his ear, "You starting to worry me too Kiba, if your not gonna call her, call me."

He let her go and she said a quiet bye. He walked past the living room and turned into a hallway, trying hard to silent pass her mothers room, the door to her mom's was to the left of him and his room was a bit more further and to the right. He attempted to quickly move past the door but she caught glimpse of him.

"Kiba! Get your ass in here now." He groaned and walked in.

"Geeze mom never heard you swear before," his sarcasm was heavy enough, if it had a smell, it'd be strong enough to notice right away.

She sprung up out of her bed and walked towards him angrily, "Where have you been? You've got me worried all week, you haven't been here since Sunday. Five days! Explain, now."

He flipped his hood back, "I've been at Shika's apartment mom, don't burst a blood vessel in your forehead."

She looked at his eyes with a concentrated look, "Have you been smoking their all day?"

"What if I was mom? I'm eighteen, I'm not a little kid." She clenched her teeth together and breathed heavily out her nose.

"If you want to live in this house you better be clean!"

"Alright, chill out mom I'm tired, I was up all night cause I was cold," he lied, he'd actually had been drinking all night with Shika and Naruto watching TV.

"Why can't you tell me? Sakura didn't even know where you were! Give me Shikamaru's number so I can call him if I don't know where you are, because apparently his place is where you live now."

He rested his face in his hands and dragged his palms down, "Mom, I'm going to bed, I'll call you for now on alright?"

She shook her head, "No more of this Kiba, I can't even count how many times you've done this."

He spun around and walked into his dimly lit room where Akamaru was nestled on his bed. Kiba took off his sweater and tossed it on his light colored dog. Akamaru opened his eyes, got up on all fours and stretched his back.

He hopped off the bed and walked over to Kiba with disappointment. "Sorry boy, I'll try to take you next time, you know how Shika doesn't like you in his place."

He slopped onto his bed and pulled a blanket over him. He thought about Sakura for awhile, he wanted something to be there, he wished he could go back and get her when he had the chance. It seemed to him he always ran out of luck when it came to her.

The happiest time he had with her was after she got home from a mission, tired and battered she came to Kiba's place even though she was in a tiring state. They talked the day away and lay on his bed. She rested her head on his chest and held him tightly to her.

After chatting up a storm, she had grown tired and fell asleep. In the morning when it was time to leave she gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled as she left the house.

Though years ago, he could always find comfort in those memories, something about her kept his heart warm, and something about her kept him wanting more.

Hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was still, formerly neat and tidy but now a mess with clothes all about. A light wooden desk hid away in the corner of his room shined upon by light coming in through barely opened blinds. The frosted window beyond the blinds was starting to loosen up, frost turned to water dripped down the glass leaving rivers of ice. Wall inside were warm with dim cheap paint of brown. The aura inside was kind and welcoming yet abandoned. The room rarely was ever full of people, Akamaru was the only one to inhabit it lately.

Kiba turned in his bed facing his nightstand covered in magazines and a old electronic clock. He opened his eyes a tad bit. The clock read seven p.m. The day seemed to never end, he felt as if he got home a few minutes ago even though he slumbered for about four hours. His eyelids weren't ready to be pried open. Brown hair hung in his eyes and he licked his dry lips clean. The muscles in his neck ached as well as in his back. The veins in his eyes felt like they were popping as he strained his vision to focus in on the clock even more. A phone lay on the nightstand, he reached out and opened it. He punched in some numbers and raised it to his ear.

The silence in the room was filled with a faint ringing now. Akamaru raised his ears slightly then repositioned his head so it faced his owner. Finally he heard the phone respond, "Hello?"

"Hey its Kiba." He rolled onto his back and shut his eyes awaiting a response.

"Oh hey, did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah her response was the usual, getting bitched out for nothing."

"Your mom bitching you out is her caring for you." Kiba snickered a little, he knew she was right but being yelled at wasn't his cup of tea either way, whether it was his mom or Sakura.

"You must love me then cause all you do is nag me!"

"Can you ever take anything seriously?" Kiba made a face of annoyance and looked to the corner of the room. He was always being accused for not being serious enough even though he truly did care.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that?"

* * *

Sakura silently pouted on the phone, she wished he would take a little bit more responsibility. The last few weeks she had spent most of her time worrying over him with his lack of contact with her. She felt he had abandoned her for life full of reckless fun and instant gratification. He had a tendency for coming home from parties drunk. One time she showed up at his house after getting a call from his worried mother. When she showed up Kiba was lying on the ground on the welcoming mat in front of the door.

Her room was light pink with everything orderly placed. She was standing over a desk examining items. She delicately held a bracelet Kiba had bought for her. It was given to her because he felt bad for getting in a fight with her. It was a fight a couple months after they met when they were talking the most. Kiba thought of the extra attention from her was because she was starting to feel something for him when in reality she just liked him as a friend so when he saw her talking to another guy, he took it the wrong way and yelled at her about it.

"I don't know Kiba, but I'm going to do school work, I'll see you at school tomorrow, if you show up." She sighed a little and waited for a response. She could tell Kiba was starting to lose his playful mood by the lack of speaking.

"I'll try to go I guess, I don't think I'm allowed back yet though." He had gotten in a fight two weeks ago breaking a kids jaw with a textbook. After the fight, Kiba had two broken ribs but the oppressor had loss consciousness after almost being choked to death with one of Kiba's powerful arms. He didn't get expelled because so many people said it was self defense.

* * *

"Well, bye then I guess." He closed the phone and tossed it back onto the night stand, as it slid across the smoothed out wood he noticed that a light in the corner of the phone was blinking. He reached back for the phone and opened it hesitantly. It was a message from Naruto three hours ago, his phone had a tendency to mess up times when he got texts. It read, "Yo, call me asap, some shit is getting serious." He sighed thinking nothing of it, his lackadaisical attitude prevented him from showing care to any given situation, unless his friends or family was in danger.

Ringing filled the room again but stopped after the second ring, "Hey Kiba," Naruto's voice was serious.

"Yeah bro?"

"Shika needs some help! He's about to fight four kids from downtown and we need to get there, I don't know why their bout to fight but all I know is they really want him dead man." His voice trailed off and he breathed heavily getting caught up in the moment. Kiba rubbed his temple and made a confused look.

"Wha- ? So where?"

"Just meet him at his apartment room." Kiba heard a click of the phone. He paused for a bit, let his thoughts get untangled and snapped back to reality. He ran through his house and out the door as fast as he could. He looked at his mom's car and stood there. He thought, 'Damn, take the car and get my ass grounded, or run their and end up coming to late?'

"Fuck it." He ran back into the house, grabbed the keys to the car and rushed back. The car roared while spewing smoke from the exhaust. In his haste he forgot to put on any shoes. The car flew through the night and he soon arrived at the parking lot of the apartments. Heat ran down his face and not even the cool air cold suppress it.

He took his jacket off and threw into the car then ran to Shika's room. The door was dark, silence resided behind it. With mixed thoughts he finally decided to knock gently on the door. Just as his knuckle struck the wood, it swung open and he got a strong blow with a blunt object to the stomach. "Oh damn! Sorry Kiba!"

Kiba kneeled in pain grasping his stomach and looked up to see Naruto with a guilty look on his face, "Your so stupid, don't know how to use a peep hole?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and helped Kiba up. It wasn't that he though Naruto was stupid, he just thought that maybe once in a while he should think before acting.

"Sorry, I'm a bit on edge cause, you know." Kiba sniffed the air, it smelt of smoke, he followed the scent to a balcony across from a cluttered living room. There Shikamaru stood leaning against the railing in a white tee. He wore dark shorts that reached midway through his knee. His feet were bare and his free hand gripped a cigarette that lie in his mouth.

"Hey Kiba, thanks for coming." Kiba walked up to him and snatched the smoke out of his mouth and put it in his own.

"So why the hell am I out here? What went wrong?" Shikamaru slowly reached in his pocket and with ease he lit another cigarette.

"Well, I was trying to be a vigilante. I saw a poor woman being robbed by a thug so I had to do something. So, I tackled the man, and preceded to jam a kunai right in his shoulder socket. His creep buddies heard the news and now they want to avenge their friend." Kiba placed a hand up to his forehead.

" Ah, I guess that's a good reason." Shikamaru's blank stare into the city was unbreakable. "Something else on your mind?"

"Nah, I'm getting cold though, lets just go outside and wait for them, rather not get blood on the floor." Kiba shrugged and walked back into the much warmer room. He walked towards the door and slowly turned the knob. Just as he did this, the door cracked in half and he was on his ass. Splintered wood lay on top of him and four rowdy men ran inside with masks over their face.

One particularly large fellow stupid over Kiba with a cocked head, "How you feelin down their bitch?" A bit dazed, Kiba reared his right leg back and thrust it into the mans knee. He then got up, grabbed his arm, and twisted it in its socket causing a few pops. Moaning, the large man toppled to the floor.

"How you feelin down their bit-" before Kiba could finish his clever remark a chair slammed against the back of his head breaking violently. With blood now oozing from his head he turned around, dizzy, and looked into the black mask of the attacker. Behind the man, Naruto sat on top of another thug who was unconscious. Kiba tried to back up from the advancing goon but caught a fist right under his right eye. He could feel that the skin broke and more blood was now oozing out of him.

Vision began to slur together, the masked man seemed to move slow. The man then brought his arm back to give Kiba another blow. Before he could strike Kiba again, Naruto seized his arm. Kiba, still dizzy, took the chance to hit the man. Each one of his knuckles land on the targets cheek. Kiba definitely felt bone chipping off. The stunned thug backed up into Naruto and Kiba delivered another blow right above the chin. His jaw popped back and became dislocated, with a swift adjustment, Kiba turned to the side. After doing so, he kicked the man right in the ribs, breaking at least one. With each man now laying on the ground, the room was filled with moans and groans.

Kiba looked around for Shikamaru and saw smoking another cigarette. He leaned down and put it out on a masked man's forehead. "You guys made a big fucking mess in my room."

**Sorry for the lack of progress in Kiba and Sakura's relationship. Just wanted to get the feel for some of the characters after not writing for 2 years (: Reviews would be nice, jus sayin**


End file.
